First JohnLock
by Crimson1regret
Summary: So this is actually a true story of myself and the last guy I was with. I was told by a friend of mine to turn it into a JohnLock fic for her because that's her thing, apparently. The names were changed, obviously, I did not, sadly, hook up with Sherlock Holmes. Alcohol was added just to make it slightly more canon of Sherlock having sex.


We had gone to a party. The partygoers decided that a game of dares was in order Sherlock had begun drinking, cracking the tough external shell and allowing himself to two of us, unsurprisingly were the only non-straight people there. As always happens with a game of dares, they quickly escalated. Surprisingly, the straight boys that were there were the ones being asked to do the male on male dares.

That is, until Sherlock and I were asked to take a shot of half a cocktail, and mix them together in our mouths.

He was a good kisser, if a little gun-shy about the whole endeavor,clearly unsure of my comfort. That was, until I told him to open his mouth further, and we were going again, until I felt some tongue

The night went on in a good way, until I had to head back home. He asked me if I could stay just a little longer, I protested, thinking that nothing would come of it. I took a last round of dares from the group, one of them being to give Sherlock a hickey.

Strangely, he asked if it could occur in the bathroom, citing embarrassment. I complied.

Once in there, he told me it couldn't be visible, and to go for his chest. The second my teeth bit down on his chest, he let out a moan and thrust his chest closer to me. His moaning was instantly arousing to me. When my mouth came off, he practically lunged at my shirt, pulling it down to give me a hickey. I let out a moan myself. The only thing that I was able to say between breaths was "This wasn't part of the dare" and I smiled at him.

Next thing I know, the kinky bastard is biting my upper lip and moaning and kissing me, and we're rubbing everything against everything.

The look in his eyes was probably the sexiest thing I had ever seen, when he asked me what I wanted to do. I told him that I would do whatever he wanted. I pulled him close to me, kissing him, and biting his lips and tongue lightly. He undid his pants, with a little help, and lead me down onto my knees forcefully, grabbing the back of my head.

He looked at me with that same look in his eyes, and that's when I took all that I could into my mouth. The moment I began, he let out a soft moan that sent a shiver down my back.

He put his hand on the back of my head and lead me to do as I wished. The moment I got my mouth on his dick, he let out a moan that I thought would alert the other partygoers. ( I found out later that it very much did)

He lowered himself and went to work on me, going like a complete champion. He was amazing, and it was the best I've ever had. I leaned my head down and we kept kissing. He rubbed our hard dicks together while we kissed, we were biting everything we could get our mouths around. Eventually, he warned me while inside my mouth that he was ready. Although I was going to tell him his desired location was fine with me, he was so close that he pulled out before I could tell him to continue. He came on his own bare, hairless chest, which I lick up. The moment my mouth leaves his ches, he kisses me full on, tasting himself inside my mouth.

With every breath, he moaned that same moan that sent shivers down my back and felt amazing every time I heard it.

It was my turn to finish now, after going down on me further,, he finished me off by hand. It went everywhere, leaving just a bit on his chin, which was licked up and swapped around again.

We gave ourselves a moment to "calm down" and clean up a bit, before walking back out. We walked out with a grin, sweating, and satisfied. We completely forgot that we were dared to go give a hickey, and ended up spending 30 minutes together. Everybody looked at us and asked what took so long, feigning ignorance. Signal me turning bright red, and having to take my leave then.

I woke up the next morning to a few texts asking what on earth actually happened (as if the cheeky bastards didn't know), and I couldn't answer.

I guess he got me to stay just a little bit longer than I thought I would


End file.
